He Let It Slip
by Mootycakes
Summary: Cartman lets something slip out accidentally during a tryst. Warnings: YAOI! Explicit content!


This is just a drabble I was inspired to write today while looking at the South Park pics I have saved.

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon =O, and slight abuse

Disclaimer: If I owned South Park, Cartman would be a hottie.

(The boys are in their teens in this story!)

******************

He Let it Slip

By Mootycakes

The doorbell rings at the Cartman household and Eric opens the door. Butters stands out in the cold night air looking around anxiously. "Fucking finally! Took you long enough to get here faggot!" Cartman exclaims in frustration. "You had better be ready for this Butters."

Grabbing the frightened boy's hand he pulls him inside, slams the door, and takes a quick pace up the stairs and toward his room.

Cartman roughly pushes Butters into his dark bedroom, shoving him down on the bed before starting to strip himself of his jeans and boxers.

"Y..you know this isn't very uh romantic Eric," Butters says nervously, wringing his hands. "I always thought making love was supposed to be spe..special with candles and flowers and 'I love you's'."

"Do you want this or not Butters?" Cartman asks him harshly.

"Wuh..well sure I do Eric," Butters smiles at him. "I love you."

Cartman rolls his eyes and climbs onto the bed. "Shut up Butters." He flips the blond onto his stomach and practically rips his khakis and pink panties off. "And don't say the phrase 'making love' to me ever again. It's called fucking; that's all this is."

Butters lets out a slight whimper. "Aren't I supposed to be on my back?"

"No, now shut the hell up," Cartman replies as he throws the boy's pants to the side.

"But we won't be able to kiss..."

Cartman growls angrily. "I'm not going to kiss you." He says very bluntly pulling Butters in position, forcing his legs apart and shoving his head down into the pillows.

"But I want you to."

"I don't care homo."

"Well that's not fair."

Cartman grips Butters' hair and pulls him back. "What did I tell you about talking? Since you couldn't shut up on your own, we'll have to do this the hard way." He lets go of his hair, reaches down, and rips off a large piece of the Hello Kitty shirt Butters is wearing. He uses it as a gag, tying it around his mouth. "There, that should keep you a little quieter." He smirks at Butters' whining.

Once again he shoves Butters face down into the mattress and forces his legs as far apart as they'd go. "Now Butters," Cartman says huskily in his ear. "This is going to hurt, bad." He plunges himself completely in the virgin's tight hole making the boy scream. "Fuck, you're so tight," he groans.

After adjusting to the clenched space, Cartman begins to move mercilessly, fucking Butters into abandon. Butters screams of pain lower to whimpers and are replaced by moans of pleasure as the brunet finds that sensual bundles of nerves inside of the smaller boy.

Butters cries out loudly through his gag and begins slamming himself backwards onto Cartman's well-endowed self sending the neo-nazi reeling in pleasure and making him pound into the cramped yet heavenly orifice unyieldingly.

Butters whimpers and shakes as his body erupts into orgasm. Cartman thrusts one last time into his tight heat and cums inside Butters moaning huskily, "Oh Kyle." Butters yells out and starts to struggle beneath Cartman. He pulls himself out from underneath the other boy and rips off his gag.

"Kyle?!" he screams. "KYLE?! I thought you wanted me, not that fucking asshole!" Butters bursts into tears as he gathers up his clothes. "I can't believe you'd do this to me Eric. I thought you loved me."

"Come on Butters," he begins. Butters slaps him across the face.

"I never want to see you again!" Butters cries.

Cartman touches his cheek where Butters slapped him. With a blank expression on his face, he watches the blond run out of his room bawling. He sighs heavily and lifts a picture frame from his bedside table. Looking at the picture he secretly took of Kyle, he strokes the pale face affectionately. A smile plays across his lips and he whispers, "Stupid Jew."

*****************

Author's Note: This is the first lemon I've written in a loooooooong time (and the first inconsiderate/super rough sex lemon lol) so let me know how it is, what I can do to improve, stuff I should put in or take out, etc. I'd appreciate advice on it from people who can actually write them rofl.

Oh, and yes, Butters does wear panties. I mean seriously, he's even too girly for tighty whities.


End file.
